The Woman in the Hood
by ShiieldMaidenofGondor
Summary: A short drabble in an AU where Felicity is the vigilante instead of Oliver.


**AN: Heyyyy everybody. So I was going through my tumblr and my olicity tag, and I stumbled upon this short thing that I wrote and completely forgot about? And so what else should I do but post it?**

 **This was inspired by a post (and tags) by djchika on tumblr.**

 **I don't own Arrow or any of its characters. If I did, I'd have the best cosplays everrr**

* * *

 _Alright, that was the last straw._

Felicity Smoak, IT girl by day and the "Woman in the Hood" by night, was done. She had become a vigilante to try to save Starling City and make it a better place, _not_ to babysit whiny billionaire playboys. How could one person be stupid enough to get kidnapped on a weekly basis? Well, this was Oliver Queen, but still, it surely took an impressive level of idiocy to get oneself kidnapped every other day.

For a brief moment, Felicity wondered if he wrote it into his calendar. _Tuesday: wake up, eat dinner, party, get kidnapped, go to bed._ The thought made her laugh a little. _Focus, Felicity_ , she told herself, and she returned her attention to the matter at hand.

She'd picked up the case about an hour ago - _"We have a missing persons report: Oliver Queen again"_ \- from the police frequency she was hacked into and she'd been sorely tempted to just leave him at his kidnappers' mercy. Maybe then he'd learn his lesson. _He may be a dumbass, but he's also an innocent human being,_ she had to remind herself. She knew what she would end up doing. She'd don her green leather and rescue his sorry ass, but this time, he was not going to get off easy. No, this time Oliver Queen was getting a piece of her mind.

It didn't take long for her to rescue him.

It was a bit of a crap job, really, and very stereotypical. Four big guys had taken him and tied him up in an abandoned warehouse in the glades - easy for her to find with security cameras - and had just called the Queen family, demanding a hefty ransom. _When would these guys start to get creative?_

Felicity parked her bike in the alley behind the warehouse Oliver was being held in and sighed heavily as she dismounted from it. She pulled her tablet from what she liked to call her saddlebag and checked the security cameras again. Still only four thugs. She pulled up a building schematic for the warehouse and found her way in - a door on the roof.

She scaled the building pretty easily and made quick work of picking the lock. She slipped inside quietly and crouched down low to get a good look at what was going on. Thugs One and Two were standing guard over Oliver, who was tied to a chair, while Thugs Three and Four were stationed by the same door, though they were talking too much to really be paying much attention to their surroundings.

Felicity drew back an arrow and let it fly - striking Thug Number Two in the thigh. He dropped to the ground and before Thug Number One could get a word out, there was an arrow in his shoulder.

"Took you long enough, Green," Oliver shouted to her, and Felicity snarled at him as she dropped to the ground.

"If you don't shut up, I won't hesitate to gag you," she threatened through her voice modulator, stalking past him towards Thugs Three and Four, who had finally noticed her presence. She made quick work of them and a few ensnaring arrows restrained all four of them easily. _Alright, Felicity, now we chew him out._ Felicity took a deep breath and turned to look at Oliver again, going towards him and stopping a few feet short. She glared down at him, arms folded across her chest.

"Long time, no see," Oliver greeted her with a lazy grin.

"Shut up," she growled out.

"Aw, but I miss our little talks, Green," he said, and he had the nerve to _wink_. "You going to untie me anytime soon?"

"No," she said shortly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Felicity cut him off. "No, you don't get to talk, you are going to listen and you are going to listen well, damn it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she began with. "How on earth can one person be such a _magnificent imbecile?_ How can you be stupid enough to get yourself kidnapped every other day? I can't keep coming to your rescue, I don't have the _time_ for babysitting," she said. "I did not become this," she gestured to her costume, "so that I could look after whiny trust fund babies that don't know how to take care of themselves. I became the 'Hood Girl' or whatever they're calling me these days so that I could save Starling. I am trying to put away criminals and make this city a better place and _you_ keep getting in my way," she ranted. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're really cute when you're angry," he said, and Felicity was done. _Unvelievable_. She shook her head at him under her hood and turned from him, stalking towards the front door without a word. "Wait, I'm sorry, please untie me," he begged from behind her. Felicity paused, considering her options.

She could leave him and let him take his own medicine, or she could do the decent thing and untie him. _Damn her conscience._ Felicity untied him with sharp and angry movements and when he was free, he made a show of rolling his shoulders and stretching his legs.

"Would you believe me if I told you I let myself get kidnapped?" he asked her. Felicity scoffed at him.

"Ha, yeah right. Why would you do that?" she asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, glad for the mask her friend Barry had made for her.

"Because I want to see you and I have no clue who you really are?" Oliver answered, though it came out more like a question. Felicity's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The first time was an actual emergency," Oliver started to explain, rubbing the back of his neck - a nervous tick, Felicity guessed. "I was terrified, to tell the truth, but then you swooped in and got me out."

"I ran out of arrows and stabbed one of the guys with a pen," Felicity recalled.

"It was red," Oliver added. "Anyways, I wanted to see you again and I might have hired a private investigator to figure out who you were-"

"That was _you?_ I put him in the hospital!"

"Yeah, I know, I had to pay his bill."

Felicity raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, I'm sure that was such a horrible tragedy for your bank account," she quipped, and Oliver grinned.

"That was when I started letting myself get kidnapped," he continued his story, "I figured that if I got into trouble, you would rescue me again and maybe I could talk to you or get your number or something," he said, and damn it, it was cute the way he looked so nervous. He was still an annoying prick, but a cute annoying prick.

"You know, you could have just asked for my number," Felicity said without thinking. She regretted it as soon as she saw Oliver's smirk.

"Really?"

"Oh, for the love of- give me your phone," Felicity said, annoyed with herself for setting that trap for herself but at the same time, kind of glad. She had eyes, she could see how attractive Oliver was, and she wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit better. Oliver handed her his phone and she put in the number for her Hood phone, though she caught herself almost putting in her actual number. She even took a selfie for him to use for her contact photo - the hood obscured most of her face, but you could still see her fuchsia pink lips.

"Will that stop you from getting kidnapped all the time?" she asked, handing him back his phone.

"Maybe," he replied with a smirk. Felicity rolled her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, he was growing on her.

"See you around, Queen," she said, making for the stairs that led to the roof. She didn't wait for a response, instead going straight out onto the roof, crouching low when she heard police sirens approaching the warehouse. _A little late, boys,_ she thought to herself with a grin. In her pocket, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and saw that she had a text from an unknown number.

 _See you later, Green._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, let me know in a review.**


End file.
